My Popstar
by tmag71
Summary: This is AU. Karen has nothing to do with Broadway and is instead a Grammy winning singer. She runs into the dashingly handsome director of Bombshell at an event she won't be forgetting any time soon.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have another story I just got back to updating but I was watching Smash again and thought of this. I promise I won't abandon this story and I will finish my other fic 'Not Smash.' This story is very AU Karen is not even associated with Broadway but is a Grammy award winning singer. Hope you like.**

"Do you mind if I join you?" Derek's deep baritone voice asked. He was so tired of all the non-sense that was Broadway. Between Eileen's constant reminder that as director it was his responsibility to sell the musical's vision, to Tom's constant whining about Derek's treatment of the show's lead, Ivy Lynn, and Julia's basic acquiesces of whatever Tom said, the night was giving him the beginnings of a migraine. Needing to get away from the investor's party taking place in his apartment, he sought solace out on his balcony. His balcony had always been his favorite space to retreat to, the views and fresh air it provided allowed him to clear his thoughts and gave him a sense of peace.

Tonight however, there appeared to be someone invading his solace, a woman from what he could tell. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear the door open," a stunning brunette replied as she turned to face him. Her shy smile at him giving away the embarrassment of being caught hiding.

Turned completely now towards the silky voice that had brought her out of her revere, the woman could see the profile of a well-built man. His hair appeared to be tussled in just the right way and his chiseled jaw was accentuated by the slight presence of an oh so perfect 5'oclock shadow. She couldn't tell his eye color but from the way the moonlight reflected off them she could tell they were light in color. And there was his accent, British from the sound it and making it very hard for her to concentrate. "It was getting a little stuffy in there and this view, it's breathtaking," she finally answered; a reply, he took as affirmation that his presence didn't bother her.

"I would have to agree on both accounts" the director responded. "I found myself in need of fresh air as well," he smiled as he approached where she stood leaning against the railing. Beneath the dim lights she was every bit as beautiful as her silhouette had implied. The bronze highlights in her wavy cropped hair caught the moon's rays and her big brown eyes reflected her contentedness in the moment; she took Derek's breath away. "Are you not a fan of Broadway," he found himself asking "or is it just the company you found yourself surrounded by that drove you out here" no malice underlining his inquisition.

A soft chuckle was his first response. "Neither or maybe a little of both if I'm being honest," she answered with a scrounge of her nose the Brit found adorable. "I'm a huge fan of Broadway and I loved the two numbers that were previewed. Personally, Marylyn was a little to Marylyn for my taste but, wow, she definitely has chops." She confessed. "I guess what troubles me about events like tonight is the fact producers, writers and composers feel the need to pitch their work as if it was another manufactured product on the market. As an artist, I know that's not the case. I understand the need for funding, I just wish they would let the work speak for itself." She sighed. "And directors, don't get me started on directors, god, they're the worst. Brilliant as some of them may be, they think attention and charm will make any female investor swoon and bring in money. It's a little creepy really," she finished. Hearing her remarks, Derek could not have been more grateful that their paths had not crossed before tonight because all he wanted was to get to know the woman standing in front of him. She was simply intriguing. "I'm babbling, "she apologized when Derek failed to comment.

Realizing he had yet to respond he quickly fixed his mistake "I don't think you are babbling at all" he assured. "You're an artist you say?"

"A singer," she answered.

"A singer?" he restated with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile on his face.

"Don't say it like that," she laughed. "Some of us do eventually earn a living. Besides, what do you do?" She inquired. "Now that I've finished my rant, let me ask you what brings you out here tonight?"

"I have nothing against singers," he raised his hands in mock surrender. "In fact, in my line of work someone who can carry a tune always makes my job easier."

"Really?" she teased, now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes," Derek paused for dramatic purposes before continuing "you see, I'm a Broadway director," his face breaking into a wide smile at the immediate red flush now gracing the singer's face.

"Oh my god, shit" was the response garnered. "I would say I'm sorry," she stuttered "but seeing as how I can't take back what I said earlier that would be awkward," she voiced mainly to herself. Looking up at the very amused Brit her heart sank as realization dawned. "Please don't tell me you're the director of Bombshell," her plea one she knew wouldn't be answered.

Though he didn't come outright and say yes, his deep uninhibited laugh was enough. She wanted to be mad at him but there was no one to blame but herself. Anna always told her she had a knack for getting into situations like this, 'Cartwrightism,' she referred to them. Damn Anna, she could have at least told her Bombshell's director was dashingly handsome and disarming.

"I'm sorry," he tried to stop laughing but the beautiful scowl on her face made it impossible. "It's really alright," he offered "I've been called far worse than creepy and flirtatious." He joked. In the most serious tone he could muster he suggested "I think proper introductions are due now don't you? I'm Derek Wills," he finished with his hand extended out "and it is a pleasure meeting you?"

Appreciative of the grace he showed in handling the entire situation and unable to discount his attractiveness, she replied "Hi, I'm Karen Cartwright and meeting you is something I have no doubt I won't be forgetting."

"I could say the same," Derek smiled "It's not every day I meet the Grammy winner for 'Best new female artist of the year. I would say winning a Grammy, Ms. Cartwright, is more than just earning a living," he teased.

With eyes locked on each other and an unspoken understanding that this encounter wouldn't be the last, both couldn't help the smile that appeared on their face and the laughter that broke the air. Lost in the moment neither heard the balcony door open.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wanted drama between Tom and Derek to come to a head fairly quickly in this story because it sets up what I have planned for changes with Bombshell. Hope you like.**

"We should probably go back inside," Karen suggested with a twinkle in her eyes. "Far be it from me to deprive the throngs of women awaiting your charm" a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Nor I deprive you of the full opportunity to witness my prowess for wooing" the director replied drily earning him a full smile. Reaching out his hand to her he was pleased to see she didn't hesitate in taking it. Pulling her close to his side he whispered in her ear, shall we Ms. Cartwright as he began to lead them to the balcony entrance.

"I really love this view; I'm going to miss it" she whimsically voiced before following his lead.

"What, do you mean?" he asked eyebrows furrowed in mock confusion "I thought you agreed to join me for dinner later this week?" Karen couldn't help but laugh, she had to give the man his props, he was smooth.

"Geez, your right, what is wrong with me? "she teased. "How could I have forgotten such a monumental event? It's not often I agree to keep company with creeps." Her quick wit made Derek bust out in laughter and that was how Tom and Ivy found the director and singer as the four came around the wall dividing the balcony's main space from its entrance. Coming from opposite directions a collision was barely avoided thanks to quick reflexes on the part of Derek who was able to pull Karen out of harm's way.

Tom and Ivy, at the request of Eileen had been looking for the director for over 30 mins. Angry at the fact Derek had gone missing on the biggest night of Bombshell's brief history, the sight of him casually laughing with a beautiful brunette was too much for Tom. Also fueling his anger was the closeness of the two bodies and their intertwined hands.

"What is going on here?" he questioned with an icy stare at the director. Karen who hadn't met Tom but knew who he was from introductions overheard in passing was taken aback by the harshness in his tone. The immediate change in Derek's disposition was also a sign for her of trouble brewing.

"What does it look like Tom, we are heading back inside."

Infuriated by the director's vague response and not recognizing his female companion, the composer continued. "I mean what have you been doing for the past 30 minutes out here? You do realize that 50ft away gathered inside your apartment are investors looking for the next big thing. Investors Bombshell needs and yet I find you laughing with some high price escort." Karen gasped at the remark but before she could form a response Derek had already lunged at the composer grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket before landing a punch. Ivy's scream alerted those inside and Julia and Eileen quickly made their way outside. They had just exited onto the balcony when blow thrown by Derek caught Tom by surprised causing him to stumble backwards landing on his buttock. Towering over him Derek growled "Get the hell out of my house. Stay away from me and stay away from Karen. If you ever speak to her or about her that way again you will get more than a bloody nose, I promise."

"Derek, it's alright" a soft voice and a tug of his arm assured "Walk me out?" she asked. Turning to face the owner of the silky voice he had enjoyed hearing a few minutes before, the Director's back was facing the others when he offered an apology. A crowd had begun to gather as Julia and Eileen made their way over to where Tom was but before they could reach their destination the composer was on his feet and with full head of steam he ran towards the other man. Karen could see Tom but her warning to Derek came too late as his body was projected forward. Trying to keep himself from falling the director reached out to grab the arm of a metal chair close by. His effort proved to be fruitless however, as the weight of not only his body but that of Tom's proved to be too strong. The hand intended to grab the chairs' arm instead pushed the chair farther out and with a sickening sound Derek's face caught its metal corner.

Screams and utter chaos followed as no one had to be told the injury was likely to be serious. Julia called for her husband, Frank, and son, Leo, for help in moving both Tom and Derek. She also shouted for someone to call 911 as blood was beginning to pool around the director's head. "Eileen, you need to get these people out of here" she instructed the shocked producer.

Karen who had been stunned regained her composer and quickly told the writer she would run inside to grab towels in an effort to stop the bleeding. Frank and Leo finally managed to disentangle Tom from Derek and after a quick glance and finding no injures, pushed the composer off to the side. Together father and son next worked on carefully rolling Derek over. A deep gash could be seen reaching from the side of his temple to below his cheek. His eye was already starting to swell shut. "What the hell happened Tom?" the Julia hissed after taking in the director's face.

"Me," he angrily responded "he was the one who punch me first after I called him out for wasting time with an escort instead of promoting Bombshell."

"What are you talking about, you have got to be kidding me." Julia fumed "Karen Cartwright is a singer under Bobby Raskin's label. She came in his place tonight." She yelled. "I can't believe you called her an escort," she finished just as the young woman reappeared. Gasping at the sight in front of her she Karen handed a towel to Frank as he tried desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Derek," Julia tried to get the director to respond but to no avail. Glancing at Tom in disbelief she saw his eyes wide with fear staring at the singer.

Unable to wrap his head around what he had just done Tom looked to Karen but she refused to meet his eyes. At a loss for words he began to stutter "I'm sorry," but his words were immediately cut off.

"Go to hell," Karen answered. "I don't need your apology and I sure as hell don't need your show. After your little display, you'll be lucky to find any investor who will want to risk money on a production whose own creative team can't get along. Not even Derek's talent can save that issue."

Eileen who had returned after ushering everyone out including Ivy listened along with Julia as the singer articulated what the other three were thinking. How could she have been so stupid as to not have put an end to Tom's constant berating of her director and realize just how insecure and jealous the composer had been. She could only hope it wasn't too late.

A soft moan brought her back to the present. "Derek," Frank called. This time a barely open eye and a whispered call of Karen's name was their response.

"I'm here," Karen replied coming into the director's view.

"I'm sorry," he offered.

"Shh it's alright," she assured. "Just try to stay awake okay." A slight smile and a nod was her answer.


	3. Chapter 3

"We didn't do anything out on the balcony except enjoy each other's company and conversation," Karen's sudden declaration startling the remaining three members of Bombshell's creative team. The singer along with the others had been sitting quietly for the past hour in the ER waiting room of Manhattan Hospital. Eileen had requested the director be taken there since it was a private facility and used primarily by those who desired discretion. Not waiting for a response the brunette continued, "neither one of us knew who the other was until we were ready to join the party again, he was nothing but a gentleman towards me." Julia and Eileen both looked at each other with understanding. With all of the chaos immediately after the incident, the full meaning behind Tom's words were just now registering with the young woman. Not sure how to respond or if there was even an appropriate response, Julia allowed her producer to take the lead. "I know an apology is far from being enough for what was said to you but it's all I can offer," the producer began. "No one truly thinks anything occurred between you and Derek tonight, it was all a misunderstanding."

Karen couldn't help the bitter laugh that came out of her mouth. "You say that now because you know who I am. But, if I had been any another female, I can't imagine there would be such a rush to make things right." Her voice reflecting the anger that was starting to rise. "Where is your loyalty to Derek Wills?" She questioned. "Not one of you has recognized your gross misjudgment of his character or the impact Mr. Levitt's comments may have on his reputation." "Doesn't he, as member or your creative team deserve respect or is that only reserved for those who still think they are in high school trying to suck up to become popular within their click." She voiced looking directly at the composer. She knew Tom Levitt's type, talented but still insecure in his abilities. Someone always looking for and needing approval. It didn't take a genius to see that bad blood existed between the director and composer but it also didn't take a genius to know that part of that probably stemmed from some jealousy Tom harbored against Derek. Eileen and Julia knew the last statement was going to send Tom over the edge but they couldn't blame Karen for her views, she was right. None of the three members had thought of Derek aside from his physical well-being and neither Julia or Eileen had defended the director to Tom.

Tom who prior to now had sat away from the three women at the producer's urging couldn't help himself. Who was Karen Cartwright to assume she knew everything about Derek Wills from a simple conversation she had with him out on a balcony. Clearly, she knew nothing about his reputation as a womanizer and she certainly didn't know anything about how Derek backstabbed him 11years ago. With his temper in full force once again, Tom stated "If you knew anything about Broadway, Ms. Cartwright, you wouldn't be so quick to place your faith in Derek." "My comments tonight weren't baseless, they were just aimed at the wrong person and for that I apologize regardless of whether you accept. But please, do not sit here and lecture us based on a single conversation you had with him during which I have no doubt he was very charming." He continued. "Because make no mistake, Derek Wills is cold, manipulative and willing to do whatever it takes to get what he wants. He is incapable of having any type of relationship be it friendship or romantic. Respect isn't something given, it has to be earned and Derek Wills has done nothing to do that."

Karen waited a few minutes to make sure the composer was finished before she began her reply. "Wow!" she said. "It's clear you have such distain for him yet, here you are putting the fate of Bombshell in his hands." She let her words hang in the air before continuing, "It's hypocritical wouldn't you say; calling Derek cold and manipulative when in reality, you are the one putting aside your morality in hopes of winning a Tony that has alluded you all this time," her point made matter of fact. "I may not be on Broadway but I know the industry and like him or hate him, Derek is known for his honesty. So let me ask you Tom, in your eyes, which is a worse offense; being honest to a degree people consider you cold and manipulative; or putting aside your high morals and selling your soul to work with a man you loath just to have a chance at winning a Tony? You're right, respect is something earned; but, you'd be foolish to think its Derek who should be worried. From those with money looking to invest, it's you who should be looking in the mirror." She finished to a stunned audience.

Before the dialogue could go any further the doors to the triage rooms opened and a doctor walked into the waiting room. "Wills" he announced.

"Here," Eileen was the first to answer. "How is he?"

"Hello, I'm Dr. Becker," the older man greeted. "Mr. Wills was extremely lucky, had the blow landed one centimeter over, he would have lost his right eye." He stated. "We had no choice but to stitch the wound, it was too deep to close on its own. The sutures run from his right temple down under his eye. Our concern now is the amount of blood and fluid building behind the wound," he informed. "We've inserted a small drain in the side of his temple in hopes of relieving the pressure that is being placed on his socket and for that reason he will be admitted into the hospital at least for the night." He continued. "His right eye is completely swollen shut and there is tramatic bruising to the right side of his face. His left eye though unharmed is blood shot."

"Can we see him," Julia inquired.

"He is being moved to room 205, give the nurses about 10 minutes to get him situated and you can visit but two at a time. The area injured is highly sensitive so we administered a strong sedative before we began to stitched him up, he might not be fully alert. I have surgeries in the morning but I should be by around 1pm. If the drain works as I hope it will, he should be released. He is going to be in pain and will likely have headaches to contend with. For now, I would suggest he not return to work for at least two days to give the swelling a chance to go down and his eye to open."

"Thank you doctor," Eileen said before he left them. Waiting the requested time, it was decided that Julia and Karen would visit. They knew it was unlikely the director would want anything to do with Tom at this moment and the producer was willing to allow the singer an opportunity to see the man she had so eloquently defended moments earlier.

Giving the door a soft knock, Julia and Karen entered when they heard the familiar voice say come in. Despite the doctor's description of the director's injury, to say the two woman were shocked by the sight in front of them was an understatement.

"That bad, huh?" Derek attempted to break the tension. He hadn't seen himself in the mirror but from the startled looks of the two women that entered the room, he imagined he wasn't a pretty sight. He couldn't feel or open his right eye at all and he had a damn bag hanging out his temple. This was not exactly the first impression he wanted to make on Karen Cartwright.

"A little on the horrific side but hey it worked for Erik in Phantom of the Opera" she deadpanned breaking the tension once and for all.

"But Erik didn't win the girl," Derek answered.

"Ah, semantics," she teased. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my face was hit by a bat multiple times but the pain medication is kicking in," his voice becoming softer.

"I wanted to thank you both," He said looking between the two ladies "For taking care of me tonight and for staying here until I was moved." He offered. "Neither one of you had a reason to do that."

"Oh but that's where you are wrong," Karen answered. "I have a very selfish reason," her response earning a confused look "I recall I was promised dinner later this week on my favorite balcony." She smiled. "I would have lost out if I just left you there."

Derek gave a full on smile at her answer. He had hoped what happened wouldn't scare her away and now he had his answer. "Well, I am if anything a man of my word, so your selfish act will be rewarded."

"As for me," Julia added in an effort to remind the other two of her presence. "I would like to think we are friends and I'm sorry for not always being there for you before tonight. I had my eyes open to certain things waiting for the doctor to come out and its time I showed you how much I value you, not only on a professional level but a personal level."

Taken aback by Julia's words Derek wasn't sure how to respond. It was the first time she had ever acknowledge the friendship they use to have before her partnership with Tom. Hoping this would be a new start for them he replied in return "let's call it even." He smiled. "I haven't been the best in showing my gratitude or support to you either but this has been a wakeup call for me too. It's not too late to start fresh."

"No its not," Julia agreed. "Eileen and Tom are downstairs." She mentioned.

"I'm not ready for Tom and to be honest, I feel like crap. I really would like to just sleep." He answered. "But, don't let Eileen cancel rehearsals tomorrow. Trust Linda and Josh, they're more than capable. I have no doubt word about tonight will get out and the last thing Bombshell needs is for there to be a belief that our conflicts will stop production."

"I'll tell Eileen but for now don't worry about Bombshell." The writer told him. "I'll be by in the morning," she informed with a kiss on the cheek.

"I happen to be on an extended vacation from work with nothing but time on my hands," Karen commented. "If you can stand my company, I'm yours."

"I'm the one that you be asking you that question," Derek teased. "I can't imagine what happened tonight did anything to change your earlier perceptions."

"Are you kidding," she asked "You went from creepy director to night and shining armor" she replied with a twinkle in her eye. Julia watched the exchange with amusement. She could easily see from the quick witted banter why both were attracted to the other. She was especially impressed with the level of nervousness Karen provoked from Derek. Never would she imagine a scenario where the British director would question his worthiness to be in a woman's company.

"Then it would be honor to have your company."

"Then coffee and breakfast will be my reward to you for accepting. Good night my handsome Brit," She beamed with a kiss to his cheek.

"Good night my Popstar." Derek replied.

With one last goodbye the two women left his room and the director finally succumbed to sleep, a smile gracing his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know these last chapters haven't been the most exciting but I needed some background laid so the changes that are coming to Bombshell will make sense. I promise more Cartwill in the next chapter.**

It was 7:30 in the morning and Julia was working on just 4 ½ hours' sleep. Before leaving the hospital, Eileen had made sure that both she and Tom were aware she expected them at her office by 8:30 to address the events of the prior night. They hoped nothing would have been leaked but did consider the possibility that news of Derek and Tom's argument would have gotten out. They're hope however would be short lived as Julia's son, Leo, came racing down the stair into the kitchen.

"Mom, I think you should see this but don't freak out okay," the teenage boy cautioned.

"What do you mean, Leo?" she asked not yet fully awake. "What do I have to see and why would I freak out."

"Your trending mom, well not you necessarily but what happened last night at the party," he remarked. "You need to see this video," he handed over his phone prior to pressing play.

Much to the writer's horror, there in full color was her rant towards Tom. For the world to see was confirmation of the fact that Tom had in fact called Karen Cartwright a high priced escort and what was worse was the fact that also captured were the singer's stinging words to the composer along with her assessment that investors would be hard press to risk money on Bombshell.

"Where did this come from?" Julia asked in a panic.

"I don't know," Leo replied. "TMZ claims to have received it last night. But mom, the video isn't the worst of it. You have to read the reactions." He went on to explain. "Feminine groups, fellow popstars and Karen's fans, are all calling for a boycott of Bombshell."

"What do you mean, what do Tom's comments have to do with Bombshell?" She voiced. "Let me see" she handed the phone back to her son asking him to pull up an example of what he saw. Taking the phone back she read: While the creative team for Bombshell, want potential investors to believe their portrayal of Marylyn shows that beauty doesn't always equal sex; the sentiment in real life doesn't appear to be one Tom Levitt agrees with. The video below shows Julia Houston, Levitt's creative partner laying into the composer for comments he directed at popstar sensation and sweetheart, Karen Cartwright. The comments came after Levitt saw the singer with Bombshell director, Derek Wills. The singer had attended the private event on behalf of record producer Bobby Raskin and had been seen talking with Wills out on his balcony. Levitt's comments resulted in the British Director punching him and quickly escalated. An ambulance was called but it is unclear who suffered injuries.

Julia's husband who had joined the conversation late tried to calm his wife, "Jules, it will be alright. Tom can issue an apology and you'll see things will blow over." He assured.

"Your right," she nodded. "I better get going," she remarked, grabbing a muffin as she kissed her family goodbye.

"Good morning sweet cheeks," Anna greeted her roommate as she walked into their apartment kitchen. "I'd ask how your evening went but the video of it is all over the internet." She informed.

Still half asleep, her best friend's comment instantly put Karen on alert "What!" she inquired with eyes wide in surprise.

"Yup; and girl let me tell you, I never knew you had it you to go off like that," her friend laughed.

"Ana, it's not funny," Karen said almost wanting to cry. "I was upset but I never intended for what I said to go viral."

"Well then you're really not going to like the fact that people are calling for a boycott of Bombshell," her friend remarked.

"No, no, no," the brunette whined. "I need to go, I have to explain to Derek and the others it wasn't me."

"Wait, there is no way in hell I'm letting you even think of apologizing to Tom Levitt." Anna warned. "He deserved what he got." Wiggling her eyebrows and with a grin from ear to hear she continued "but do tell me about Derek, we are on a first name basis now Wills," she teased.

Not helping but to smile at the mentioned of the director's name, the singer replied "first, you could have warned me what he looked like," she laughed. "I had a Cartwrightism moment but that is a story for another day. Derek is extremely good looking which I'm sure you already know but he was nothing but a gentleman towards me. I was out on the balcony when he asked if he could join me and we started talking. We laughed and talked and…" She giggled "he asked me out to dinner later this week." She squealed before remember the video. "God but now with the video he probably wants nothing to do with me." She sighed. "I told him I would keep him company at the hospital, Ana you should see his face."

"I thought Levitt was the one who got punched?" her friend asked.

"He was but then when Derek's back was turned to me Tom rushed him and he ended up hitting his face on the corner of a metal chair. I was at the hospital until 2a.m. this morning."

"Wow, look I'm sure he isn't going to hold the video against you." Ana assured. "Go keep him company and just see where things go. Don't stress." Heeding the advice Karen poured herself a cup of coffee and returned to her room to change.

Tom arrived at Eileen's office a little before their scheduled meeting and was immediately accosted by reports waiting for a statement. Ignoring them all he made his way into the building's lobby where he spotted his partner waiting for the elevator. Neither saying a word the composer finally broke the silence by asking "who do you think leaked the video?"

"Does it matter?" the red head answered. "The question now is how do we fix it. Have you seen the video and read the comments Tom? People are calling for a boycott, what were you thinking last night?"

"You can't believe this is my fault," was his quick and angered retort. "I was the one Derek punched first." He continued.

"You are joking right," Julia rhetorically asked. "He punched you after you called Karen Cartwright a high priced escort and basically implied they had been doing something inappropriate out on his balcony. We are not having this discussion again. Own up to the fact you made a mistake." She hissed just as the elevator door opened and the two stepped into the waiting area of their producer's office. Seeing the non-presence of an assistant and the open office door they made their way into the older woman's office where she was in mid conversation with one very angry Bobby Raskin.

"I don't care who Tom Levitt was angry at," the producer seethed "his remarks were aimed at my singer. A singer who right now is considered sweeter than Taylor Swift and is the hottest artist on the charts. I want a public apology and full explanation as to why he said what he did."

"I agree it was an unfortunate incident and I'm sure Tom will have no problem issuing an apology but come on, an explanation, is that really necessary?" Eileen asked.

"Is it necessary? Have you not ready some of the speculation being tossed around as to what Karen and Derek were doing out on the balcony for Levitt to make those remarks. They aren't very pure to say the least and I will not have her reputation tarnished because some school boy jealousy your composer has towards Derek. I was warned by other investors that Tom Levitt could be trouble and to be careful because of a history with Wills; but, I gave you the benefit of the doubt. Well, that benefit ends at noon today. If I don't get what I asked for, losing my money will be the least of your concern." The record producer threatened before the click of a deadline was heard.

"You've heard how my morning has gone and he was the third of such calls I've received so far." Eileen stated. "I want to know aside from issuing a public apology, what you intend to do to fix this Tom."

"I can tell you what I have no intention of doing" he began. "I have no intention of explaining myself to anyone. I will issue an apology for what I said but I will not let anyone think my assumptions of Derek Wills were baseless. The man has a history of being a known womanizer and yet once again he is being painted as the great British director while I take the fall. It is not going to happen."

"I'm going to let you in on a secrete Tom, something Derek would never tell you but I think it's important because it will make you fully aware of where my loyalty lies. Three months ago, when Jerry discovered I had sold a painting he was listed the owner of, I was served with an injunction. A hearing was held I was ordered by the court to either payback the $250,000 dollars I sold the painting for or Bombshell would be frozen. Jerry of course wore the smuggest smiled and walking over to me he gloated about the offer he had extended to Derek the night before. He apparently told Derek of what his attorney's predicated the outcome of the hearing to be and then proceeded to offer him 2 million dollars to return to My Fair Lady." Julia's mouth fell open at the revelation.

Not in the least fazed by the reaction, the producer continued with her story. "Hearing Jerry's offer I was sure Derek would leave. He had invested three years in the musical before our divorce turned ugly and even if I could somehow come up with another $250,000; I would never be able to pay him what my ex-husband could. So later that evening when the call I had been expecting came, I braced myself for the worst. But instead, when Derek came to my office, he acted as if nothing had changed. We talked about Bombshell and possible investors and timelines and it wasn't until he was ready to leave that he mentioned he had something to tell me. His face was serious and he said he wanted me to hear this from him and no one else; my heart sank. He told me Jerry had extended an offer leaving out the amount of course and when I began to tell him I understood, he stopped me. He told me he turned the offer down and then he handed me a check for $500,000. Enough to pay back the estate like the court ordered and enough to keep Bombshell afloat." The producer choked with emotion at the memory.

Unable to wrap her head around the information being shared Julia asked "Why, why didn't you tell us; why didn't Derek?"

Eileen laughed "he was worried it would give Tom one more reason to scrutinize him. He was concerned Tom would view it as Derek's way of trying to take creative control over Bombshell." She informed. "After seeing what happened last night I can't say his predication would have been off point," she added looking directly at Tom.

"Then why are you telling us this now?" the composer inquired.

"As a warning Tom; do what is needed to fix the mess you created, even if it means you come across as petty or there will be consequences."

Rage boiling over him, Tom laughed "a warning Eileen, need I remind you that it's my music that makes Bombshell. Every single investor loved the songs so don't try to play games with me," he stated. "Hell will have to freeze over before I let Derek Wills win."

"Oh but that is where you are wrong, Tom. Or do I need to remind you about a clause you specifically asked me to put in your contract." At woman's comment Julia could see the blood drain from her partner's face. She tried desperately to think of what Eileen was talking about but nothing came to mind. Reading the writer's unasked question, the producer continued. "I don't believe you would know what I'm referring to Julia. You see this was an addendum Tom asked for after our meeting. The clause allows me, as the producer the option should I feel the need, to treat the book and score separately. He made sure both of you would still get paid what the original contract called for but if I wanted only to use the score, I could."

Julia looked at Tom who at least had the decency to look ashamed. "Is that true?"

"Jules, you had a lot going on with the adoption and the book needed a lot of work. I wanted to make sure we both still got paid if you couldn't pull it together." He tried to reason. "I did it for you."

"No Tom you did it for yourself."

"I'm sorry Julia, this wasn't how I wanted this to come out but as I was saying; do not make me choose between you and Derek Tom. Because you will lose."

"You won't get away with this."

"I think everything that needs to be said has; I expect your apology and explanation on my desk by noon." She instructed Tom before making it clear the meeting was over. 


	5. Chapter 5

"I can do this," Karen said to herself as she stood outside Derek Wills' hospital room. "He isn't going to hold the video against me," she reminded herself of Ana's words. Taking a deep breath, she gave a soft knock and hearing the familiar voice say come in she opened the door. "Hi, "she greeted but made no more effort to fully enter the room.

Derek couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when he saw Karen open the door. A shy hi was his greeting but he noticed immediately something was wrong. She remained by the door and her nervously fidgeted with her purse strap. "Good morning, is everything alright?"

"Have you seen the video?" she asked.

"I have, but I don't understand what that has to do with anything?"

"People are calling for a boycott of Bombshell," she paused "I…I wasn't sure if you would still want to see me." She finished her teeth biting the corner of her lip.

"God, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are when you bite you lip," he inquired of her. At Derek's comment Karen could feel herself flush for of all the possible reactions to her statement she had not expected that to be one of them. His battered face staring directly at her with an expectant expression; she wondered what exactly it was about this British man that made her melt. Composing herself she replied.

"That isn't an answer?"

"No, but it's true none the less." When the director didn't expand, Karen thought he was going to ignore her; then, in his deep baritone voice he began "Last night on my balcony, I had no idea the stunning woman I was about to meet was a Grammy winner. I figured we would exchange pleasantries and that would be the end of it. But you see, the more time I spent listening to her rant, the more I realized that she had to be the most beautiful, intelligent, very opinionated, highly sarcastic and quick witted woman I have ever met. And what I relished most was the fact I met her as Derek Wills the man; before she knew I was Derek Wills, director of Bombshell."

When he finished his response, Derek waited to see if the brunette understood what he had tried to say. He wanted her to understand that whatever the two of them might become, he wanted it separate from their professional lives. Giving her time, he could see her mind working. He chuckled because playing poker was something definitely not in her future as her face easily betrayed her emotions. Finally, after several minutes had passed, he could see her eyes light up with realization and the corner of her mouth curve up. She started to move towards him and without saying a word her small hand reached for his as slowly she intertwined their fingers. When she tiptoed against the bed rail and leaned her body closer he mimicked her actions until he felt her soft pink lips brush against his. The gentleness of the kiss left him wanting but she pulled away before it could intensify.

In a whisper she told him "Mr. Wills, something tells me you are going to be someone very special to me."

With a roguish smile he answered "I take it my answer pleased you, then?" Not trusting her voice to come out a giddy squeal Karen nodded her head yes. "Good because I'm famished, Love? I take it that's my food you left by the door?" He grinned.

"His teasing and simple endearment of Love enough to break the building tension but not the moment."

Riding in the elevator with Tom it was all Julia could do not to break down. How could the man next to betray her the way he did? Was the trust she thought existed within their partnership just a mask? Lost in thought she was startled when Tom's hand touched her shoulder.

"You understand don't you Jules; we're good? He asked. "I mean you would never let Bombshell continue without my scores, right?

"Don't talk to me right now Tom. Apologize or don't apologize, it doesn't matter to me." She remarked and without another word the red head exited the elevator.

Hailing a cab and instructing the driver to take her to Manhattan hospital; once a few blocks away from Broadway, Julia finally gave into tears. Thirty minutes later with traffic she stood outside Derek's room. From the other side of the door she could hear a soft but eerily beautiful voice and taking it as a sign it was alright to enter, she carefully opened the door. Once inside, she could see Derek sitting up in the bed with his eyes closed and Karen sat by the small table working on what appeared to be a thin piano keyboard laying in front of a laptop. The song she sang was not one the writer recognized but it felt and sounded like Broadway. The lyrics were chilling and for a moment Julia stood mesmerized. Listening to the song for the first time in a very long time she could picture a musical come to life. However, the book she visualized wasn't hers, it belonged to a young man by the name of Kyle Bishop. Like many aspiring writers, Kyle had sent her a copy of his book hoping for feedback. From the moment she had read it, she knew he was onto something and that if developed properly, could be big but she hadn't been able to pin point what was missing and where it needed to go. Listening to Karen sing, it came to life. She could visualize a specific scene and knew it would be the heart of the show. She knew now what he needed.

So caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realized the music stop until she finally realized someone was calling her. Opening her eyes, she had closed at some point, she could see the concern face of Karen Cartwright. "Julia, are you okay?"

"Sorry, yes I am more than okay," she chuckled while making her way to the open chair. Glancing over to the bed one more time, she now saw the director looking at her with an amused smile. He nodded in her direction and upon doing the same in return, her attention was once again returned to the brunette. "That song it was incredible," she complimented. "Is it from a musical or your album?" she asked.

"Thank you," Karen beamed. "It's from neither, it's just a song for me. The melody came to me last night when I was looking out at the city but this morning obviously was the first time I could develop it and come up with lyrics."

"It's too good to be kept a secret," Julia said. "Have you ever thought about composing for Broadway?"

Derek looked on with interest. He had never seen the writer this excited before and he was curious as to what Karen's song had to do with it. Listening to singer compose all morning he had already concluded musically she was a genius but to hear his opinion confirmed he wanted to know what the red head was thinking.

"Really, you think I could do something like that?" Karen asked.

"Not only do I think it but you already have," she commented. "Four months ago a young man sent me a rough copy of a book he wrote. The moment I started to read it, I knew he was onto something but his thoughts were a mess and I couldn't pin point what was missing or where he should go with his concept. But today, listening to your song his book came to life. I could picture your song at the heart of the musical, a turning point for his characters." She finished.

Hearing Julia talk that way about any project had Derek sold. Whatever this young man had sent her, the fact it invoked such passion and such certainty in need for Karen's scores he wanted to know more.

"My song did that for you?" Karen was in awe. She loved to write and knew that while some of her songs held special meaning to her fans, never did she imagine her songs could bring to life someone else's vision.

"It did," Julia replied looking between Karen and Derek. "And I know it's a lot to take in but I think your scores could make this book iconic." Julia then proceeded to tell Derek and Karen the book's premise and where she envisioned the song.

"Wow, I mean I've always written and composed just for me, but to write and compose so that someone's vision can come to life; you really think I could do that?"

Derek couldn't help but laugh. In getting to know Karen better this morning it amazed him how unassuming she was. "Love," he smiled "I have sat here listening to you compose all morning and I can tell you, many a seasoned Broadway composer would kill to have your ability. Your arrangements are genius and I'm not just talking about this song. I have no idea what you were working on before but let me say I'll be the first to buy it when it comes out." He complimented.

Thinking back to the song Derek was referring to, Karen couldn't help but blush. It was a slow ballad his words to her earlier had inspired. It was a song she knew she wanted on her next album. Realizing both Julia and Derek were waiting she said "If I agree to work on this or if this writer agrees to let me work with him; will the two of you be on board?" She asked.

Julia laughed "I can't imagine this young man whose name is Kyle Bishop, by the way, would say no to either you or Derek but if he allows me to be involved then yes I'm in."

Karen looked to Derek "From what we talked about earlier do you think we could work together?" she inquired.

The director smiled "Will you stop talking to me or refuse to see me if I yell or scream at you in the heat of the moment that a that a particular run, note or lyric doesn't work? Because ask Julia, I can be brutal." Julia smiled and nodded her head in affirmation of what had been said.

Realizing what Derek was really asking was whether she could keep work separate from their relationship Karen knew her answer.

"I can leave work at the office."

"Then yes I'm in."

"What about Bombshell," the singer asked knowing that no one had addressed the elephant in the room since Julia's arrival.


	6. Chapter 6

Karen had been with Derek when Eileen explained what she demanded Tom to do and she knew the deadline for his decision was only an hour away. The unanswered question was what would happen if the composer refused.

Julia knew sooner or later the looming deadline would have to be addressed and she was fairly certain Eileen had informed Derek of her demand "I'm not sure there will be a Bombshell if Tom doesn't comply with Eileen's demand." The writer said honestly.

"Is it because of Bobby and the protests," Karen inquired. "I can issue a statement asking my fans to reconsider and I'll talk to Bobby." She offered. "I never meant to cause all this." She said, her voice full of despair.

"Karen, whatever happens to Bombshell, please understand you are not to blame." Julia assured. "What Tom said to you was extremely inappropriate and the scrutiny the show is receiving is justified." She added. "What you should know, is that Bombshell had issues before last night, the video, Tom's outburst, those were just the last straw."

"I don't understand," the singer said still unsure of her whole role in Bombshell's possible demise.

"You see Love before last night, Bombshell was already having difficulty raising funds. For some reason investors were liking some but not all of the project and so, they weren't willing to risk money. Add to that scenario a messy divorce between Eileen and husband and you get the picture." Karen nodded.

"Now, if Tom refuses to do what Eileen demanded there is a bigger problem, a split between the creative team." Julia continued wanting Karen to know the truth. "Eileen can't let Tom get away without paying some consequence. The consequence she threatened him was the termination of his contract as Bombshell's composer. Starting over, the negative publicity it's not something we could overcome right now."

"But Bombshell would eventually make it to Broadway wouldn't it?" Karen asked.

"If I have to fund it myself," Derek stated much to the surprise of Julia.

Silence occupied the room for what seemed to be hours but in reality was only a few minutes as each individual took a moment to let the reality of what was just spoken set in. With determination Karen came up with a plan. Not sure if it was possible she decided to toss the idea out there.

"I know you said you couldn't afford to start Bombshell over again but what about Kyle's show?" She asked. "I mean I have no idea about timelines or anything like that but I know of certain record label and producer that I'm pretty sure would be more than willing to provide all the funding needed, just to get to Tom Levitt." Karen couldn't help but grin. "And even if he didn't fund it all, I can think of a few other friends who would make up anything lacking.

Derek and Julia looked at the singer in shock. When they had discussed Kyle's musical it was with the thought of it being a future project. But if it was true and Karen was able to secure funding a run at making Broadway this season was going to prove ambitious but not impossible.

"What about your album?" Derek asked. "A project like this would take up a great deal of time."

"Aside from a few special appearances, I don't have a tour planned in the near future and my second album isn't set to drop until March of next year. Bobby still has a few singles he wants to release before then." She stated. "So, if Kyle is willing to work with me, I'm yours."

"What do you think Julia? Derek asked. "Conceptually how long do you think it would take to get the book up to speed?"

"Solely concentrating on this project, maybe a few weeks to get us a book we could start workshop with."

"What about scores?" he asked Karen.

"When I get inspired I'm actually pretty fast," she answered "In fact, I have one more song already done I think would be perfect for when Jesse hears Amanda singing his song on the radio and he realizes that despite the fact she stole his music he still loves her. Would you like to hear it?" She asked her voice full of anticipation.

Nodding their head yes director and writer waited for her to pull up the song they waited a few minutes before a song equally as impressive as the one earlier filled the air. Derek looked to Julia and knew just by the ear to hear smile she wore that they were both thinking the same thing. Karen's music was light years ahead of anything on Broadway right now. "Okay are you sure you've never written for Broadway before?" Julia couldn't help but asked.

"I guess that song was for Broadway in a sense. One of my best friends was auditioning and he needed an original piece to use. It didn't have to be something he wrote so he asked me."

"Is that him singing on the demo?" Derek asked. He was impressed with the richness and tone of the young man's voice. There was also a soulfulness to it. He would definitely want to audition him for the lead.

"Yeah, that's Sam why?"

"Because I think Sam should audition for the role of Jesse. Without seeing him, based only on voice he is who I'd want for the role." Derek informed.

"I agree; he has a great voice." Julia added.

But before the three could say any more, their discussion was interrupted by Dr. Beck, the physician who had originally seen Derek in the ER. Much to the director's delight, after a brief examination, the doctor informed of his release. A follow up visit was scheduled for Friday but otherwise Derek was good to return to work as tolerated. While the three waited for paperwork to be processed, arrangements were made to have everyone involved meet at Derek's apartment at 4pm. He and Julia would call Eileen, Julia would call Kyle and Karen would call Bobby Raskin.

An hour later, the three were finally making their way out of the hospital and to say they were exhausted both emotionally and physical on the part of Derek, was an understatement. The hardest of the three conversations had been the first one they made. Hearing Eileen's voice crack with emotion as she came to the realization that Bombshell would not be making its Broadway debut tore at Julia's heart and she could tell Derek was equally shaken. But, both writer and director vowed that the show would not die. Eventually, when the time was right, Marylyn would get her due. For now, however, if they aspired to get a show to Broadway this season, a fresh start was needed. Asking the producer to place her trust in them, they told her of the meeting at Derek's. Kyle just as Julia had suspected was over the moon with excitement and swore to put in whatever work was needed. He also asked for Julia to co-write. He needed her as more than just a dramaturg. Bobby Raskin as they done with Eileen was put on speaker and upon hearing the shows concept and the fact his star would get credit and his label the rights to the music he was sold. The fact he got to screw Tom Levitt was an added bonus. Now, with everyone's presence secured, the three headed to the apartment. Karen had made arrangements for Ana and Sam to meet there to help organize. She could see the toll the day's events were taking on Julia and Derek and every once in a while, she had caught Derek pressing his temple. She knew he was hurting but didn't want to say. She hoped together she and Julia could convince him to take a nap.

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon when Eileen entered Bombshell's studio. She had not heard nor received anything from Tom and after speaking with Julia and Derek she agreed a fresh start was needed. Entering the room, she made her way over to Linda and Josh. She knew Derek had already relayed her news to them so her presence came as no surprise. Nodding her understanding Linda called a stop to the scene they had been rehearsing and asked for everyone's attention. "What do you think this is about?" Bobby asked moving to sit near Jessica and Ivy.

"I don't know but don't you think it was odd that no one from the creative team was here all day?" Jessica remarked.

"As many of you already know last night at an event that was supposed to be the stepping stone to Bombshell's future on Broadway, comments were made by Tom Levitt towards RCI recording artist, Karen Cartwright." The producer stated. "As a result of those remarks Bombshell suffered a significant blow as various groups have called upon the public to boycott not only our show but any business related to those who invest its future. This very real threat has forced many of those individuals who had previously committed to the show to renege on their commitment. "She continued. "Many of those groups calling for a boycott had requested Tom Levitt issue a public apology for his remarks and it was a request I also personally made of Mr. Levitt as the show's producers. The deadline to issue said apology was noon today. As of now, I have not heard from nor has an apology been forwarded to my attention by Tom Levitt and his lack of accountability forced the remaining investors to pull out." She said. "Therefore, without funding to continue, it is with a heavy heart that I have to announce Bombshell will be stopping its workshop. Everyone will get compensated for your work up until today and when Bombshell ready to return, you will be the first to be contacted. You should know however, that upon its return, Tom Levitt will longer be a member of its creative team." Immediate chaos erupted as ensemble members buzzed among themselves trying to confirm they had understood correctly.

"Oh my God," Bobby exclaimed. "We have just fired."

"Ivy what the hell happen with Tom," Jessica asked. "Why didn't he just give a damn apology."

Ivy stood there frozen trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. In a matter of 24 hours he had lost the lead of a life time. "I don't know," she finally stuttered but I want to know why Derek wasn't here to relay this news."

"He was hurt," Bobby reasoned. "What are we going to do now though, any show worth anything is already cast."

"Did you notice though how calm Eileen was," Ivy said, still focused on the where about of the director. "For being that she just lost her baby she didn't seem that distraught, something is going on?"

"Who cares, unless it's going to help me get another role I don't want to know." Jessica said.

"I wonder if Tom even knows he's been fired, he hasn't text you has he?" Dennis who had just made his way over asked.

"No," Ivy answered and with that she took out her phone. Dialing his number, it took only three rings before the composer answered.

"Hey Ivy," Tom greeted much too cheerful. "How was rehearsal today?" he asked not knowing he was speaker. The question alone letting the four know he had no clue.

"Tom," Ivy said. "Have you spoken with Eileen today?"

"Yeah and do you know what she wanted me to do?" he asked but not waiting for a response continued "She wanted me to issue an apology and explain myself to the public. I'm told her I wasn't doing it."

"Tom listen to me," Ivy said taking him off speaker. "Tom Eileen was just here." This last comment getting her friend's attention.

"What do you mean she was just there?"

"Tom she said production was being stopped on Bombshell," Ivy informed him. "We are all fired Tom, including you."

"What are you talking about Ivy, Eileen would never stop production on this show and she can't fire me."

"Well she did Tom, she told everyone you had refused to issue an apology and that the investors pulled out."

"Was Julia and Derek with her?" he asked.

"No, which I find extremely odd. Not only that Eileen was too calm." Ivy stated her opinion. "Something tells me there's more to this."

"What was Linda's reaction?" Tom asked. He knew if Eileen's discussion had previously been discussed with his colleagues, Derek would have informed his staff.

"They didn't seem surprised that she showed up but I didn't see after, they left right away."

"They knew," Tom said without hesitation. "Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm still at the studio with Bobby, Jessica and Dennis."

"Meet me at Derek's." Tom said. "I think you're right, something is going on and I can tell you they are not going to get away with it."

"What did he say," the other three asked as the blonde ended the call.

"I'm supposed to meet him at Derek's, he thinks there is something going on. I'll keep you posted." She told them.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I hope you like. When it came to popular pop stars, I was trying to keep them within Karen's age group and couldn't think of anyone so went with the two I listed. Anyhow, The Jason Derulo song referenced and quoted is 'Want to Want Me" I do not own it nor any Smash characters.**

"So what happened, it's been forever since you said you'd keep us posted," Bobby questioned as Ivy grabbed a chair to join her friends for Friday night drinks.

"Nothing happened," the blonde replied as she took a sip of her drink. "When we got to Derek's apartment, the doorman refused to let us up. He said Derek asked not to be disturbed. Tom tried calling all three of them, Julia, Eileen and Derek but of course no one answered."

"Did he say why he didn't apologize?" Jessica inquired.

"No, but at this point does it matter?" Ivy answered. "Have you guys heard of anything going on, any auditions?"

"Yeah, didn't you get a call about a new musical called 'Hit List'," Dennis said "The producers apparently wanted to invite those from Bombshell to audition."

"Whose directing and producing?" Ivy asked. "I didn't get any information."

"We don't know, contracts were sent in case we make the cut, but only R productions is listed no names. Auditions are Monday morning and workshop starts that afternoon." Bobby added. "There is a website though and it looks like it could be incredible. On the site has a trailer like you would see for a movie along with the links to twitter accounts set up for the show's main characters. The buzz they are creating is pretty sick and the music teased on the trailer is wicked." He continued. "Can you believe people have already started following the characters just so they can get background on the show."

Ivy was intrigued; pulling out her phone she called her agency. "Yes this is Ivy Lynn," she stated "I was sitting here talking with some friends and they were telling me about the musical 'Hit List.'" She continued. "They mentioned former cast members from Bombshell were invited to audition but I wasn't provided information by Michael." Pausing for a response the blonde could be heard acknowledging what was being said to her and then with a thank you and goodbye ended the call.

"What did they say?" Jessica asked.

"They said Michael, my agent, didn't mention it because the auditions are apparently strictly for the ensemble. He didn't think it would be wise to seek out anything other than a lead or featured role." She sighed. "I don't get it, if this musical 'Hit List' already has their leads why not reveal who they are?"

"I don't know but there are slim pickings right now so I'm auditioning," Bobby piped up. "My wallet and drinking habit can't go long without the green."

"Me too, Me three" Sue and Jessica added. "Besides, the requirements say extensive dance experience with complex routines. With the tease of music, they've released, I'm curious what that means" Sue smiled. "I bet it's not your momma's musical or Marylyn Monroe for that matter," she joked. "No offense Ivy but some of the songs in Bombshell were a tad cheesy." Jessica stated.

"What do you think?" Denise inquired of the blonde. "Me personally I'm on the fence. After Bombshell I'm worried to go for an audition with so little information; but, financially I can't hold out much longer either and I do not want to go back to 'Heaven on Earth'."

"I agree; I'll have to think on it." Ivy stated "plus, my dance isn't strong and I do not want to be rejected from the ensemble."

Further up East Manhattan, Derek and his rogue group were pleased with the amount of work they had accomplished. Contrary to what Julia had originally anticipated, cleaning up the book was proving easier with the inspiration of Karen's songs. Also with Derek's suggestion of starting the show in flashback, the writers' outline of where they wanted to the story to go came more quickly. The first act was complete and the second act was progressing well. Also with the help of Frank, Julia's husband, who knew about websites and coding; a website for Hit List along twitter accounts for the shows leads had been created.

In reward for their hard work, the group was celebrating at a party hosted by RCI Records and Bobby Raskin. For Derek and Karen, the party marked the first time they would be attending a public event as a couple. Rumors had circulated in the week since their first meeting that the two were dating and the they had been photographed taking walks, but nothing had been confirmed. So far the couple was enjoying the newness of their budding relationship as privately as possible. Not wanting Hit List to serve as the basis for spending time together the two agreed Karen would work from home and discussion about the show would take place during arranged meeting times with the creative team. Setting these boundaries helped the director and singer keep work separate. Alone, they had spent time watching movies at Karen's apartment, going to the museum, going to eat dinner and/or relaxing to music drinking wine at Derek's.

They were each spending nights at the other's apartment but they had yet to be fully intimate in a sexual way. Derek knew Karen was worth the wait and he had no doubt she would let him know when she was ready to take the next step. So far the brunette had not been shy when it came to what she wanted and he found he liked that quality very much. Sitting with the others watching his girlfriend laughing with her friends and colleagues, he couldn't help but appreciate her beauty. She was wearing her hair completely straight and her makeup was fresh and light. Her eyes and lips the only highlighted attributes. She wore dark brown silk short shorts that hugged her hips and buttocks perfectly while accentuating her long legs. Her top was a cream bare back halter that showed just enough of the side of her breasts to be tantalizingly tasteful but leaving the more appropriate amount to the imagination. She had taken great measures to ensure no wardrobe malfunction would occur.

As if sensing his stare Karen looked to the director. Their eyes locking, she gave him shy smile before excusing herself from the conversation she was in. Karen had been in relationships before, she knew the beginning was also new and exciting but something about her time with Derek felt different. Sure it was new, exciting and being around him gave her butterflies but it was more. Being around him also gave her a sense of comfort, security and home. They had already fought passionately, it was inevitable with the stress of the show but making up had been equally genuine and passionate. "Whatcha thinking Mr. Wills?" she whispered in his ear having positioned herself between his legs so that she was facing him, her body leaning into his.

Her hot breath and silky voice sent a shiver down his spine. "That you, Ms. Cartwright, are absolutely stunning and incredible."

"Thank you," she blushed. "You are quite easy on the eyes yourself." She shared running her hand along his chest. His fitted dress shirt was cream in color matching her blouse almost to a tee and it showed off every muscle in his toned chest and arms. The soft color of his shirt was complemented by his navy striped pants that were also perfectly tailored and hugged his buttock and crotch area just right. "Absolutely delicious," she complimented licking her lips and earning a roguish laugh and a kiss.

"K!" a female voice could be heard calling from a short distance away. "I missed you," the young woman declared as she came closer. Leo's Houston's mouth hanging open at the realization of who it was.

"Hey girly, girly" Karen greeted as she moved to stand straight so the two could share a hug. "I've missed you too, but I'm back for now and we'll have to do lunch or dinner." She stated.

"Wait!" Selena suddenly exclaimed looking to the familiar man sitting behind her girl. Smiling she looked between the two and motioned "It's true?" Karen grinned and nodded her head yes. "Damn it, I should have bet Harry," she declared.

"Hello to you too darling," Derek smirked rising slightly from his seat to hug the young woman.

"Whatever, you already know my favorite Brit." She informed. "But, don't think that means I won't be watching to make sure you treat my girl right." She said in warning. "Aww, you look so good together," she cooed much to the amusement of those at the table.

Turning to her friends Karen said "Selena Gomez, I would like you to meet, Julia Houston, her husband Frank and her son Leo, and last but not least Kyle Bishop. Sam and Ana are somewhere around here getting us more drinks."

"Oh my god, you're thee Julia Houston?" the young woman asked. "I love your writing, I'm a Broadway buff. K is my only friend who will go with me to shows."

"Thank you, it's very nice to meet you." The red head replied.

"So it seems to me you have a whole group of Broadway here," Selena commented. "Does that mean something is in the works?" Julia, Derek and Eileen had discussed slowly leaking information about the show and had made the decision tonight's event would be perfect.

"You would be correct." Derek replied.

"Ooh tell me," the singer stated but rather than tell, Karen showed her friend the show's website. Impressed and wanting to have fun, Selena found a pair of sunglasses to put on Karen and together the two took a black and white selfie. Sending out a quick tweet with the show's website link and a second tweet to Harry Styles with the attached picture saying where are you come hang with Amanda #HitList #notjustanotherprettyface.; and within few minutes 'Hit List' was a bona fide rave.

Harry and Justin Bieber both tweeted pictures of Ana as the Diva. Her back was to the camera but Harry was could be seen placing a kiss to her cheek while Justin who was sitting, had his hand on her leg that was perched on his knee. The caption read prefer my women a little more mischievous. #Diva #HitList.

"Oh my god," Kyle said, "This is incredible, 'Hit List' is literally trending." Karen and Selena continued to share laughs reading replies from their girlfriends. Caught up in the growing tweeter battle between Amanda and Diva neither had been paying attention to what was happening around them, until Jason Durelo's voice carried through a microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention," he requested. "I know I'm not an RCI artist but, someone who is with RCI owes me a duet." He continued. "K, I see you." He laughed pointing to the now very red Karen Cartwright. "D, I promise to give her back when we're done." The singer joked. Derek laughed at the scowl his girlfriend gave when she turned to see his hands raised in mock surrender. Leaning into his ear she whispered "you'll pay Mr. Wills." before kissing his lips and making her way to the front of the dance floor. It was obvious to all the singer was slightly buzzing but the same could be said for all members of their group except Leo. Hugging Jason, the two briefly discussed their song selection and adjusting their headsets nodded to the dj they were ready.

Having made their way back over to the group's table, Sam and Anna were joined by Harry Styles. As the song's track began to play, shouts of approval could be heard coming from the crowd. "It's too hard to sleep, I got the sheets on the floor nothing on me…" Jason's smooth voice sang out as he danced with those close by. Having agreed he would sing the first two verses and Karen would pick up the chorus and following verse, the brunette herself was also dancing. As the last words of the second verse were sung Karen picked up the chorus, slowly making her way over to where Derek was sitting as she sang. Reaching him just as the second verse was about to start, she stood between his legs his hands instinctively resting on her hips. Seductively pointing to him she sang "You open the door….wearing nothing but a smile, fell to the floor." Her eyes twinkling as the director's face turned a bright shade of red she leaned her body further into his. With her mouth near his ear and her hands on his chest she continued "And you whisper in my ear, 'Baby, I'm yours. Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high…" she finished softly biting his earlobe before pulling away; catcalling, whoops and hollers running rampant. Her body continued to sway in the director's arms and a with a quick change in the words she looked directly in his eyes and sang "Boy, you're the one I want to want me and if you want me, boy you got me, there's nothing I no wouldn't do…..just to get up next to you."

Finishing the chorus, she danced her way back to where Jason was and together they finished out the song with Karen hitting the highest note usually sung by her colleague. The crowd went wild as the two embraced. Harry and Anna who both had recorded the display made quick work of sharing on social media. "Mate, you are one lucky man," the younger Brit complimented with a slap on the older man's back. Julia laughed as others close by followed the action. Never had she seen Derek Wills at a loss for words or such a deep shade of red.

"You were on fire," Ana and Sam both exclaimed to their best friend who had just returned the group. Her face flushed a perfect shade of pink and a smile that reached from ear to ear Derek swore there was nothing more intoxicating.

"Thank you," She replied to her friends before focusing on Derek. "You're not mad are you?" she asked biting her corner lip. Unable to help himself Derek kissed her; both hands cupping her face as he pulled her close. Pulling away her dazed look was his reward.

"Take me," her breathless whispered statement more of a demand.

"Your wish is my command," his husky voice answered. Taking her hand in his, the couple turned to their friends and said their goodbyes. Hailing a cab once inside its closed doors the air crackled with lust and anticipation of what was to come in the confines of Derek's bedroom. For now, the feel of her soft lips on his slow and full of longing was enough.


	8. Chapter 8

As the warmth of the rising sun hit her exposed skin Karen couldn't help the smile that played on her lips as she remembered the late evening and early morning events. Glancing at the man sleeping next to her the even rising and falling of his toned chest gave her chills as she remembered the gentle way he had asked if she was sure this was what she wanted. He had assured her he would wait and didn't want their first time to be the sole result of drinking. The simple gesture served only to solidify her decision and she had answered him by pulling him towards her for searing kiss.

Laying naked now in his bed she still remembered the heat on her skin from his kisses as he used them to claim and mark his way down her body; taking time to make certain he left no area neglected. She knew there would likely be some marks but also knew he had been causation to place them where only they would see. Grazing down her body with her finger tips she traced his path and softly moaned when she recalled the heights his lips, tongue and fingers had taken her too when he worked her core. When he entered her, his thickness and length had filled her so completely it felt right, as if their bodies were meant to melt into one. Lost in memory she hadn't noticed the man in her thoughts had woken.

Derek could feel the sun's rays beginning to hit his face but still seeing hints of oranges and greys filling the sky, knew it had to be early. A soft moan had stirred him from sleep and believing the woman next to him was dreaming he carefully rolled over to face her not wanting to wake her. To his surprise, however, when she came into view the moan he had heard was not from a dream. The stunning brunette covered only by a thin sheet that covered her core was clearly awake but lost in thought. Watching her, Derek could see her lips betrayed a shy smile and her fingertips were grazing over her skin just above the area of her body Derek knew he could lose himself in forever.

Reaching out and taking her hand in his, he skillfully and gently guided both under the thin sheets. The pink blush of her cheeks letting him know she hadn't intended being caught in memory but the lust in her eyes giving him permission to continue. He began their ministrations with simple grazing which illicit in hums of approval. Gradually he placed more pressure which in turn resulted in moans. The exoticness of helping Karen pleasure herself setting off his own arousal, his member now rock hard. Their senses overloading from the stimulation they moved closer so their lips could touch and tongues fight for dominance. Needing, wanting more Derek rose so that his body now hovered hers. His moves were calculated and performed in ways that assured the brunette be at the brink of climax when he entered. Her soft hands working magic as they stoked his manhood. Groans, moans and cries of each other's names filled the air as he entered and filled her completely. So worked up it wasn't long when Derek felt the clutches of Karen's orgasm and two thrust more felt his own release.

"Wow," was all she could say "I've never felt…" her words cut off by one last kiss before the director moved to lay beside her. He didn't need words to understand what she meant. He had been with other women and had had, his share of amazing sex but amazing didn't even begin to describe this experience. Somewhere in the mist of exploring each other's body it was as if they became one. He could feel her emotions and she could feel his with every movement and he knew that each of their touches and kisses sent a surge of energy and heat to their very soul. It was intense and it was meaningful.

"Good morning, Love" he teased realizing for the first time words hadn't been spoken before now.

Laughing she replied "Good morning handsome." Her words never truer as his hair stuck up in the most sensual way and his chiseled jaw displayed the beginnings of a beard, his normal 5 o'clock shadow now much fuller. The lazy grin on his face finishing the perfect picture. "Care to join me for a shower? I promised I'd met Ana for breakfast since you said you had a meeting this morning."

"Lead the way," he said rising from bed, his full glory on display. Walking around to meet him half way, Karen took his hand leading him to their destination.

"What are you doing up?" Ana asked a still groggy Sam.

"I'm meeting Ivy for breakfast remember," he replied. "I have a feeling she contacted me to pump for information."

"So, Derek said we could start telling people with the exception of revealing Karen as Amanda."

"I know, it just too early in the morning to get interrogated. I wish I hadn't been so buzzed last night and offered instead to meet for lunch after Monday." He laughed.

"Last night was unforgettable though and battered face or not our resident couple I have no doubt got it going on when they got home." Anna grinned. "When did our little girl grow up?" she teased.

"I don't know but that was way too much tmi." Sam shot back before giving a wave goodbye. "See you later," he said and "wake Kyle by the way, will you. He is supposed to meet with Derek and Julia this morning." With a nod yes Ana made her way back to the guestroom where the writer was sleeping. Not wanting to send him drunk, they had ordered him to stay.

"Are you sure his coming?" Tom asked.

"Yes, we are 20 minutes early" Ivy reasoned. "I didn't tell him I was bringing anyone so can you not interrogate him as soon as he sits down," she pleaded. Seeing the door open the blonde smiled when she saw her friend walk through. "Sam, she called out." Standing from her seat she greeted her old friend with a hug.

"Hey girl," Sam replied noticing as he got closer to the table Ivy was not alone. Exchanging an embrace, he looked to the older man sitting at the table.

"Sam, this is my friend Tom Levitt," Ivy introduced. "I hope you don't mind him joining us, we are going shopping after this."

"Not at all, hi I'm Sam Strickland; nice to meet you," he said extending his hand to the composer. Taking a seat next to Ivy Sam initiated the conversation. "So how are you doing Ivy, it's been awhile."

"It's been too long, I've missed you. When did you get back to New York?"

"I missed you too;" Sam answered, which was true. He might not always agree with Ivy's tendencies for drama but he did respect her talent and desire to make it. "I got back in New York two weeks ago but I have been swamped. I was asked to choreograph Selena Gomez's new video; it will be released in the next week or so."

"Wow," Ivy said genuinely impressed. "How did that happen? I thought you left New York to tour with some company." Tom listened intently hoping to pick up on any hint of information.

"Not a company, I left on tour with my two best girls Karen Cartwright and Ana Vargas. Ana and I choreographed Karen's stage show. Word got around that it was good so my agent got a call asking if I was interested in doing the video. I already knew Selena through Karen so it was a no brainer."

"So your friends with Karen Cartwright?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I've known her for four years now. She is Ana's roommate that's how we met and Ana and I were in our first Broadway ensemble together. Why?" Though he knew the reason for Tom's question he wanted the composer to come out and say it.

"I'm sure you know my background with her," he answered.

"I do; but, I'm not here to talk about Karen I came to meet and catch up with Ivy so I'm cool if you are." Not wanting Tom to get Sam upset before Ivy could get more information she was glad when the waitress came to the table to take their orders.

Once the young woman left Ivy asked "Are you in New York to stay now and are you going to work on Broadway again?"

"Karen doesn't tour again until next year so yeah, I'm in New York for a while. As for Broadway, at first I wasn't sure but a great opportunity came up and I accepted." The young actor knew this information was going to bring an on slot of questions.

"Really, what opportunity?" the actress inquired. "I was going to be Marilyn but that's not happening any more so I'm looking for work."

"I'll be working on 'Hit List' you should try out, I know auditions are Monday morning and workshop starts that afternoon."

"My friends were telling me about it last night but I'm not sure. My agent seems to think I shouldn't consider anything but a lead role," Ivy stated hoping he would reveal something.

"I guess I can see his point but I love the show and personally I think it's something worth being a part of. Your agent is right though; the auditions are for the ensemble."

"What's your role with the show then?" Tom questioned.

"Until things are finalized on Monday, right now I'm helping out with choreography."

"Meaning you have a lead role?" The composer added.

Sam waited for the food to be served before answering. Laughing he replied "take my answer however you want to. I have a feeling regardless of what I say you'll have an opinion."

"There's no need to get defensive," Tom stated. "I just don't get why all the secrecy if you're Ivy's friend."

"Funny, because I don't recall Ivy asking me anything about the show so far? Is there something you want know Ivy?" The actor looked to his friend.

"I'm sorry about Tom," Ivy said. "I really did ask to meet so we could catch up but I'd be lying if said I wasn't curious when I saw your pictures last night mentioned Hit List." She informed. "The website doesn't give any information and after what I went through with Bombshell, I don't want to start work on something only to have it fail. Plus, I was curious how strong of a dancer do I have to be." Looking at his friend he could see the sincerity of her words. He also knew that so long as Tom Levitt was around there were still ulterior motives.

"I can tell you this show isn't going to fail. Funding is secure and there is enough buzz on social media that there would be an outcry if it didn't get to Broadway." Sam answered. "In terms of dancing, there is more dancing for the ensemble in this show than there is singing and they will be hard routines. The way I see it, unless you have something else lined up, it can't hurt to audition."

"Who makes up the creative team?" Tom asked. "Or are you not able to say."

"At this point with workshop starting Monday, I'm able to say. Will I, it depends why you want to know. From Ivy's perspective I could see why she would want to know who the director and choreographer are but anything more, I don't see the need. I've assured her funding is secure."

In waiting to see what more might be said, Ivy and Sam's phones both beeped alerting them of a message. Unlocking his screen, he couldn't help but chuckle when the alert was a tweet announcing Hit List's creative team and leads. When he looked up he saw Ivy showing her phone to Tom, his face now red with anger.


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend passed quickly for the Hit List group and they were once again focused on work. Ensemble auctions were this morning and workshop started in the afternoon.

"Knowing the Dark Lord is in charge what do you think our chances of making the cut are" Bobby asked.

"I'm not sure but they might go up now that Ivy isn't showing up," Dennis laughed earning a slap from Sue. "What, I mean everyone knows she would be the same as having Tom Levitt here."

"Sad but true," Jessica added before the sound of theater doors opening could be heard.

"Good morning everyone." The familiar British voice greeted as he came into view and made his way to center stage. "For those who don't know who I am, my name is Derek Wills and I will be the choreographer for Hit List. Helping me today will be Josh Nixon and Sam Strickland." He continued. "Since the routines you will be asked to perform are complex, we will play a video so you can see how it should look and then we will walk through it in sections." He finished. "Now let's get started.

An hour and a half later and choreographer and team knew the decisions they wanted to make. Not wanting to waste anyone's time, Derek called for a break. After confirming who would be extended offers he called for attention. "I want to thank each of you for giving us your time but we've made our decision and rather than forcing anyone to go through another routine if I call your name, welcome to Hit List." Bobby was the first one to hear his name earning pats of congratulations from his friends. A few minutes later Sue and Jessica followed leaving only Dennis who had yet to be called. Trying to remain encouraging the others offered smiles of assurance but when the last name was said it was Dennis who offered his congratulations to his friends. Making his way to where his bag laid, he was stopped by the sound of his name. "Dennis, may I have a word with you please." Derek asked. Nodding his acquennces the actor followed his former director away from the remaining group. Once out of earshot Derek began "listen, you weren't selected as part of the ensemble but I was informed by Julia that a new featured role was added and I would like to offer that role to you." He relayed. "The role won't require much if any dancing but will have lines and a song."

Without thinking the actor responded "yes I'm in" he grinned not believing his luck.

"Good, if you want to stick around you're welcome to or you can come back at 1:30pm to talk with Kyle Bishop, the lead writer. "Either way you can tell Bobby and the others if you'd like." Derek said before heading back to his colleagues. Dennis returned back to his friends and informed them of his new role. Excited for the fact they would all be working together again Dennis decided to stay and observe.

It was 10minutes to 12 when Karen and Kyle quietly entered the theater. Not wanting to disturb what they believed were auditions, the two careful put the bags of food they carried on the work table in the back and made themselves comfortable. In awe they watched as the dancers brought their work to life. Karen, in also watching Derek, realized just how much she had missed him and that scared her. It had only been a day since they last saw each other and she worried she was becoming to attached to soon.

As if sensing her presence, the man consuming her thoughts turned. Catching her eye, he gave in her opinion the most beautiful smile. She watched as he whispered something in Josh's ear and then turned to walk towards them.

"Hello Kyle," he greeted "do you mind if I steal Karen for a moment?" Smiling the young writer shook his head no. Not waiting for the brunette to question, he took her hand in his and lead her out of the theater. Once assured the doors were closed behind them and they were alone, he gently pushed Karen's back against the wall as he leaned in to capture her lips in a searing kiss. It took only a second for her to grasp what was happening and respond. Their tongues fought for dominance and a small moan escaped her lips. Pulling away only for lack of oxygen Derek nervously apologized "I'm sorry," he stuttered "I…I just missed you." He confessed. "I know it sounds crazy..." the remainder of his words cut off by Karen's lips.

Pulling away once more for air, she replied "If you haven't noticed Mr. Wills, we aren't the most conventional." She smiled. "I missed you too." She made her own confession.

Hearing the clearing of a throat the two immediately turned their heads to the owner. "Hello Derek, Karen" Eileen grinned. "I was going to ask how auditions were going but..."

"I just stepped out for a minute" the director began to defend before realizing both of the women in front of him were laughing.

"I'm teasing Derek," she advised. "I know I don't do it often but I can." Not wanting to acknowledge his embarrassment the director urged they return inside. Willing to allow the director to save face, the producer followed. It still amazed her how smitten Derek was with the singer but, it was easy to understand why. Karen Cartwright was what few women could be, she was the director's equal in every regard. She was beautiful, intelligent and artistically she was brilliant. Eileen was glad to see the young woman appeared to be just as taken with Derek as it was her hope they would last. Entering the now empty theater the trio joined Josh and Kyle for lunch.

"Hey guys how did it go?" Ivy asked. The blonde was meeting her friends for lunch before she went for her own audition. The actress had decided to pass on Hit List to try for a featured role in the musical Liaison. Liaison was supposed to be big and was going to star actor/comedian Terrence Falls.

"I've never danced so intense before," Bobby admitted but "it's going to kill if we can pull it off."

"Does that mean you made the cut?"

"Yup," Sue answered." Dennis even got a featured role." The actress informed.

"Wow, that's great! But I thought the leads were all cast."

"They were until Julia and Kyle Bishop decided they needed one more character to merge the gap between Amanda and the Diva." Dennis answered. "I'm going to play their manager."

"Well I hope for your sakes this doesn't end like Bombshell." Ivy stated not able to fully hide her envy. Not wanting to lose their enthusiasm, the trio chose to ignore the actress, and ate the remainder of their food in silence. Wishing Ivy good luck, the three left to make their return to Manhattan Theater Workshop. Derek had informed the group MTW would be the show's home it made its leap to Broadway.

Upon entering the theater, the returning ensemble could hear voices. Quietly opening the main door, they saw two actors. One immediately recognizable as Karen Cartwright and the other Sam Strickland who they had met earlier. From what the cast could tell, it appeared the two were performing the show's opening number.

The scene started with focus first on J.C. and then on Amanda. Each were in what appeared to be their home getting ready to go out. J.C. to his work at a bar and Amanda to a gig with her band. In each home the voice of a parent could be heard warning it was time to give up on their dream. It was clear from the dialogue that J.C.'s dream was to write music while Amanda's was to sing. The stage faded too black and the music started. Only this time, when the spotlight shined again Sam was standing on a stoop that served as the end of a walkway located in the last aisle of the theater and lead back to the stage.

"There's a block at the edge of town no one talks about, where the train doesn't stop and the kids know they're not getting out…" The beat was modern but Sam's voice provided a soulful edge. He sung the first two lines leaning against the stoop but then tossing a cigarette to the ground he took off walking. As he made his way back to the stage, the images on the silk screens serving as backdrops behind him changed to reflect the city streets described in the song's lyrics. By time he sung the last note of his last verse, he was back on stage and a Karen's voice took over.

Unlike Sam however, Karen started her verse from a seat located mid theater. She could be seen looking at her reflection in a mirror and the act itself was reflected on a larger screen viewed located onstage. "Pretty voice, pretty face, pretty much someone they'd forget. Hard to tell me apart from the other ten girls they just met…" Listening to the lyrics as they were sung, the intent of having placed the actress within the audience was obvious. What was also evident in listening to her voice, was why she had been chosen for the lead. In the confines of such an intimate space she sounded incredible. There was no denying she could sing. When the song came to end the gathered ensemble stood to cheer in appreciation.

Smiling the creative team turned to face the group. "Welcome back," Derek started. "As you can see, our two leads have been hard at work even. Eileen Rand, our producer, is here with us this afternoon to observe so let's get back to work. The scene you just saw was the opening and we are going to pick it up from there. Eileen couldn't be more excited with what she saw. The story, the music and the dance was so unlike anything ever seen on Broadway and it inspired her. "What do you think, Kyle she asked the young writer."

"I never imagined my book could ever lead to this, I still pinch myself to make sure it isn't a dream."

"It's definitely not a dream and I can't thank you enough for letting me be a part of your journey to Broadway. I have no doubt this will be the first of many of your books to make it to Broadway. Julia tells me you have a gift." she complimented.

"Thank you." He blushed, grateful for the fact that Derek's booming voice prevented him from further reply as he was sure his voice would crack from emotion.

"Alright everyone, let's run the next two scenes and we can call it a day." He said. Thirty minutes later and the director was pleased with the first day's progress. They had managed to work through the first four scenes of Act 1. There were slight adjustments still needed but the ensemble casted were better than anticipated and were picking up the chorography quickly. "That is a wrap for today. Good work everyone. Tomorrow we won't start quiet so early if you can be here by 9 that should work."

"My body hurts in places I didn't think it could," Karen commented to the amusement of those around her. It was clear from the critique she had willing accepted the effort she put forth, she was in no way a Diva.

"Get used to it," Bobby commented. "Derek is unrelenting."

"He's that bad?" She asked wanting to know more about the director side of the man she was falling for.

"Girl, he's made men cry," Sue added earning a laugh from the singer.

"Since it obvious you've dealt with him before; you'll have to give me pointers."

"Stick with us, we'll get you through." Jessica assured as the others laughed.

"I'm Karen by the way," she introduced.

"Hi, I'm Jessica that's Sue, and those two noisy bodies are Bobby and Dennis." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too and I look forward not only to learning from you but getting to know you." Karen stated.

"Are they telling you about the Dark Lord, Love," Derek's deep voice startling the small group whose back was facing the director. Making his way around the foursome to give the brunette a kiss he smiled at the look of shock on their faces. "Don't look so surprised, as the Dark Lord, I know everything that goes on in my shows." He grinned. Looking to Karen he asked "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Hey a few of us are grabbing a bite to eat and a few drinks, would you like to join us?" Karen asked the four.

Looking at the director in an effort to gauge his reaction the four not seeing any resistance answered in the affirmative. "Sure, just let us grab our things."

"That's alright isn't it?" Karen asked her lover.

Laughing Derek replied "If it wasn't alright, it's a little late now, Love." The remark earning a slap on the arm. "But yes, I'm fine with it." He kissed her once more before heading back to where Josh, Sam and Ana were. One day down and one day less before Hit List made its Broadway debut.


	10. Chapter 10

The long days of workshop had made time pass quickly and soon days turned into weeks and weeks into months. For Derek and Karen, the passing of time meant they had officially been together now for three-months; and for the director, they had been the best three-months of life.

"I can't believe I'm relaxing in the Hamptons on a Friday morning." Karen wistfully sighed. "This has got to be the best birthday ever." She continued "And, that's saying a lot because on my 11th birthday I got my first keyboard and tickets to see Christina Aguilar." Her last statement making Derek laugh. "Don't laugh, 'Genie in A Bottle' was very in." she pouted her body slightly turned in Derek's embrace so that she faced him. Today was Karen's 26th birthday and the director had surprised his girlfriend with a trip to his beach side cottage in the Hamptons. They left New York last night after rehearsals and enjoyed a late dinner and a moonlight walk upon their arrival. The trip was only the first part of what Derek hoped would be a weekend she would remember. Looking in her lovers' eyes, her tone grew serious "thank you, no one has ever done anything like this for me before."

Derek looked at the stunning woman in front of him and it amazed him she couldn't see how special she was. "You, Karen Cartwright, are worth so much more than this and I have every intention of making sure you always know that." He told her. "I am utterly crazy over you and I can only hope that you will be gentle with my heart because there is no turning back, it belongs to you."

Reaching out to cup his cheek, Derek's eyes fluttered closed at her touch. Seeing him so vulnerable she knew he was right, there was no turning back because to do so would break her. The gorgeous Brit in front of her owned her heart just as much as she owned his. "I love you Derek Wills and I will forever hold your heart close." His eyes opened at her words. It was the first time either of them had vocalized what was felt in their hearts. The smile on his face was enough for Karen to know he, was her forever. Turning completely so that she was now straddling her lover, she leaned in to capture his lips for a kiss she hoped would express everything words could not. They were so lost in each other they failed to notice the unwelcomed guest until the click and flash of a camera brought them back to reality. Turning to see where the sound came from, the couple could see a photographer standing outside the gate at the edge of the boardwalk from Derek's deck to the beach.

"What the bloody hell," Derek said as he gently moved Karen from his lap. Standing from where they had been reclining on the outdoor bed, he began to make his way to the gate but it was too late as the gentleman had already taken off. "I'm sorry, Love. I have no idea how they found us."

"It's alright, at least we were clothed," she flushed thinking what would have happened had there been no interruption. Seeing the pink on her cheeks Derek grinned.

"We could go inside and rectify that," he said stealthily making his way to her.

"Sorry Mr. Wills, not gonna happen, I think a dip in the ocean is more appropriate." She said removing her top to reveal a tiny turquois bikini. "I'll race you." She laughed pushing her way past him in a fast run. Taking a few minutes to grasp what just happened Derek discarded his shirt thanking the gods it was already unbutton and in a sprint he ran after the brunette. Catching her just before she reached the water he lifted her over his shoulder and dove together into the cold water. Their laughter filling the cool breeze. Wrapping her arms around his neck she let herself be easier carried in his embrace relishing the taste of salt on his lips. "I could get used to be being spoiled by you Mr. Wills." She informed her voice husky.

"Oh, I'm not worried Miss Cartwright, forever is a strong probability." He replied back before capturing her lips once more.

Three hours after their morning swim, Derek found himself loaded down with every size of bag imaginable. After enjoying their swim in the ocean and the extra time taken to rinse themselves off together in the shower, Karen had wanted to come into town to visit several shops and boutiques. She had also decided she wanted to cook dinner together so they were currently on hunt for fresh lobster. "Oh can we stop in here?" she asked looking in the window of the local jewelry store.

Stepping inside the couple was greeted by an elderly woman and man. "Hello, how can we help you today?' the woman asked. "All of our jewelry is one of a kind as my Henry here crafts it by hand." She announces proudly.

"We're just looking right now," Karen answered making her way over to a glass case containing various necklaces. Derek watched with fascination as his girlfriend eyed each piece with care, her eyes narrowing and her face moving closer to the glass when an item caught her attention. One item in particular seemed to have her attention as she had been admiring it now for several minutes. Moving next to her he asked.

"Is there something you'd like to see, Love?" Her shy smile returned letting him know she was embarrassed at having found something she liked but didn't want to buy for herself.

"I was just admiring the craftsmanship," she lied.

"Excuse, do you mind if we looked at one of these necklaces." He asked the elderly couple.

"Of course not," came the reply as both moved to stand in front of the couple. "Let me see if I can guess which one you want to see," the woman smiled looking at Karen. The woman reached for what appeared to be a simple heart shaped pendant made from white gold. However, upon closer inspection, you could see the outline of the heart was actually the silhouettes of a man and woman leaning down into each other for a kiss. Where their lips met formed the tip of the heart and from there hung a single solitaire diamond.

Derek had to admit the piece was beautiful in its simplicity and from the twinkle in Karen's eyes the elderly woman was correct in her guessing. Seeing the subtle detail of the silhouettes, explained why the brunette had been studying it and the intimacy of the act the heart portrayed made the gift one clearly intended to be given by a lover. Bringing the piece out from the case she handed it not to Karen but to Derek.

He gladly accepted the necklace and turning to Karen motioned for her to turn around. "It's alright, I don't need to try it." She stated not wanting to make her boyfriend feel obligated in anyway. "I was just admiring it. It is absolutely stunning." She complimented the owners.

Derek smiled at the elderly couple. "Did I hear correctly when you said earlier that each piece is one of kind?" He inquired.

"Oh yes, Henry crafts pieces as he receives inspiration, no two are ever alike." The woman smiled knowing what the young man was trying get the young woman to understand.

"Then to pay proper homage to such a fine piece of craftsmanship; I believe a piece like this should only be given and worn by woman equally unique. One whose subtle grace and compassion can steal a man's heart without warning, wouldn't you agree?" He asked the couple but his eyes remained locked on Karen.

"It would give me great pride to know my piece was gifted to such a woman to be worn as a symbol of the love she inspires." Henry remarked.

Karen's face was now a deep shade of red. His attention now focused on the owners he smiled "I'll take it; it truly is a beautiful piece, almost as beautiful as the woman who will wear it," he stated pulling out his wallet. Once again he motioned for Karen to turn, this time his request was granted.

"I love it," she confessed.

"And I you," he replied. Signing the receipt he led Karen out of the store knowing it would not be the last time he'd paid the couple a visit.


	11. Chapter 11

**The song Karen sings in this chapter is Adele "One and Only" I don't own it or any Smash character.**

"Are you sure we have to go back; I'm more than fine skipping the rest of my birthday weekend to stay here." Karen said as she stretched out in the bed lying next to Derek. The hem of the shirt she wore rising just enough for the Brit to catch a peek of her naked body beneath. Reaching out to pull her closer he enjoyed the squeal she made at the unexpected act.

"As tempting as that sounds, I promise Love the cottage isn't going anywhere. We'll come back I promise. But, I do think you would regret missing out on your next surprise." He informed as he let his hands wander freely over her body. His ministrations earning him the pleasant melody of her moans and sighs. "We must get going, Love or we'll miss our ride back." He kissed her soundly finding the pout on her face when he pulled away adorable.

"I thought you said Ana was going to meet us here," Karen stated as the helicopter carrying the couple touched down on the pad. Derek who was sitting closest to the door looked out the window. He knew the reason why the arburn haired woman wasn't waiting to greet them.

"She is meeting us, I'm sure she is just waiting inside the terminal." He assured. "Do you have everything," he asked taking the two bags from the seats as he opened the door to exist. Giving a quick glance to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything, Karen nodded and began to make her way out the door. Taking her lover's hand she stepped off the helicopter. Her back facing the terminal she had yet to see the trio who had just exited the building.

Finally having her two feet on the ground, the brunette turned around to face her boyfriend. Smiling at him as he allowed her to step past and lead the way inside. Derek watched Karen closely waiting for realization to sink in as she looked past him for the first time at the trio now waiting for them near the terminal entrance. Her expression was priceless and one he knew he would remember forever.

Eyes wide, tears starting to form she looked at him and then back at the trio. "This…?" unable to finish her thought. "How..?"

"Go on Love, they're waiting." Derek smiled giving her a slight nudge to urge her forward. Tears now freely falling she gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and with a nod took off in a sprint.

"Mom, Dad" she yelled just as she stepped into her parent's embrace.

"Shush, sweetheart, why the tears?" her father inquired. "We're here now," her mother assured.

"I've missed you so much. I didn't think I'd get to see you anytime soon." She confessed trying to control her sobs. "How are you here?"

"I think there is a certain gentleman we have to thank for that." Her mother informed, turning to Derek who had just joined the small group.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright, it's an honor to meet you, thank you for agreeing to help me." He said extending his hand in greeting.

"The pleasure is our and please call me Roger," Karen's father said taking the man's hand. "And I'm simply Elizabeth," the older woman greeted with a hug. "We are the ones who owe you a debt of gratitude for granting us this." She stated. "It has been a long time since we've seen Karen this happy."

"Your daughter's smile is all the thanks I need." Derek informed as the group turned to walk back inside. "I would do anything to anything to make sure it stays on her face."

Karen stopped mid-stride and turning to face Derek cupped his face "You are more than enough to make me happy." She kissed him not caring of her parent's presence. Stepping back, she laughed "but feel free to continue spoiling me, I won't complain." She teased, earning a laugh from the others including her boyfriend. His free hand now securely around her waist. Turning to Ana she exclaimed "You knew everything! Thank you for packing a bag for me and for meeting my parents."

"Of course." Her friend replied. "I take it from the tans you both sport it was a good time."

"The best," Karen answered without hesitation. The group existed the terminal and stopped at two parked cars. "You aren't going with us?" Karen looked at her best friend and her boyfriend.

"I thought the three of you would enjoy some time alone to catch up. We are still on for dinner at my place if you agree."

"Yeah and I promised Sam I would help him with a certain gift we owe someone for their birthday." Ana answered.

"Alright, thank you both." She moved to hug Ana tightly and then standing in front of Derek tip toed to kiss his lips. "I love you, thank you."

"I love you too." He kissed with a roughish smile playing on his face. "I'll see you tonight."

Thirty minutes later Karen and her parents sat in a small cozy restaurant Karen enjoyed eating at. This was her parents first visit to New York now that her daughter was famous. As they sat waiting for their food they endured patiently as fans approached their daughter asking for autographs and photos.

"Is this how it is every time you go out?" her father asked.

"Not always, plus once our food comes fans usually will back away to let us eat." She informed. "I still can't believe you're here, how, when did you get here and where are you staying?" The questions coming to allow a response.

Laughing Elizabeth Cartwright waited for her daughter to take a pause for breath. "Ana called a few weeks ago. She told us about Derek and that he would be calling to ask a favor. True to what she said, Mr. Wills called a few days later." Her mother stated.

"He introduced himself and confessed he was in love with you. He wanted to do something very special for your birthday and hoped we would help." Her father advised. "To say we were surprised would be an understatement but you had already told us about him and it was obvious from the way you spoke of him, that you likely felt the same way." He continued. "Anyway, let's just say I would have been sleeping on the couch if I had turned down his offer to pay for us to visit." He smiled as the waitress appeared with their food.

"We flew in last night," Her mother said. "Ana met us and helped us get settled in our hotel room. Derek arranged for us to stay in a beautiful suite at the Crosby Street Hotel."

"A hotel?" Karen asked confused as to why her parents would be in a hotel and not at her apartment.

"Yes, Derek thought it might give all of us privacy." Her father answered. "I tend to agree with him. I love you sweetheart and I understand you and Ana are grown women; but, I'm not sure I could handle seeing either one of you with a man in your room." Karen's face flushed at her father's confession and she knew in that moment she how much thought and consideration Derek had put into his plans.

"Plus, your father is in love with the big screen television in the living area and bedroom at the hotel. And the location is convenient, we already took a quick stroll around what I was told the SoHo district."

Karen laughed "You're staying in SoHo, that is great. It's close to my apartment and Derek's and not too far from the theater." She said. "How long will you be staying?"

"We are staying through your first preview." Elizabeth Cartwright informed.

"Oh my god, I can't wait then to show you the sites. You don't know how much I've missed you. This is by far the best birthday ever."

"I'm sure that has to do also with a certain British man who seems to be equally smitten." Karen's mother teased. "I've been eyeing that necklace you're wearing; I'm assuming it was a gift."

"Yes, he bought it for me on our trip to the Hamptons. I love him," Karen admitted. "I can't explain how he makes me feel other than free."

"Free?" Her father asked.

"Yes, I know it sounds crazy but when I'm with him, I don't see boundaries. All doubts in myself vanish and all I see are possibilities. I'm not afraid of failing. Aside from you guys, I've never had anyone make me feel like I'm worth loving, worth the effort. Like I said I know it's crazy." She said turning a deep shade of red.

Roger Cartwright was amazed. He knew the day would come when a man would steal his daughter's heart but to hear Karen talk about Derek Wills, in that manner it hit him. His little's heart belonged to someone else. He would no longer be the first person she turned to. "It's not crazy and as your father, it helps to know that if my little girl had to give her heart to someone; it is to someone who sees her as the gift she is and from what I saw earlier obviously treasures her." At her father's words Karen began to cry again.

"You will always be my first love daddy." She leaned over to kiss his cheek. Elizabeth Cartwright smiled at the exchange. She knew since they received Derek's call her husband had concerns. She was glad now to see they were put to rest. He would always keep a watchful eye on Derek but she also knew the young man had already impressed her husband.

"Is everything ready," Derek nervously asked Ana. He gave one last glance around at the guests who were now gathered in his living room. The last part of his surprise was a dinner for Karen that consisted of her two best friends from Iowa and friends from New York.

"Yes, stop fidgeting and turn off the lights." Sam was the one who answered. "Fred the doorman had announced Karen and her parent's had just arrived.

Karen smiled at her parent's expression when they entered Derek's building. The lobby was modern and sleek but it oozed wealth. It was an impressive sight she had to admit. "Hi Fred," she greeted the doorman. "These are my parents, Roger and Elizabeth Cartwright."

The older man smiled "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright, it is a pleasure to meet you. You have raised a fine young lady here if you don't mind me saying so. She is always so pleasant and down to earth." He complimented before reaching for a small box behind his desk. Handing it to the brunette he said "This is for you, happy belated birthday."

"Thank you," Karen took the gift and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. A faint blush tinting his face.

"Did you enjoy the Hamptons; the cottage is beautiful isn't it. My Helen was over the moon when we first saw it. I can never repay Mr. Wills for letting me borrow it to surprise her."

"It was," Karen answered. "Maybe the four of us can go in the future, I'd love to meet Helen." She said leading her parents to the penthouse elevator.

The ride up was silent as Karen knew her parents were taking everything up. The type of money Derek had was not something the older couple from Iowa ever experienced and Karen herself had to admit it took her time to get used to. When the doors opened into the apartment she was confused as to why it was completely dark. "Derek?" she called out using only the city lights coming in from the windows to guide her.

As she and her parents rounded the stairs into the living room she was startled when the lights came on and shouts of surprise and Happy Birthday filled the room. Looking around she was again brought to tears at seeing herself surrounded not only by her close New York friends but also her two best friends from Iowa. Making the rounds to get everyone it was finally time for eat. Seated at three table set in a u-shape so that everyone could participate in conversation the night was light and full of easy conversations. She was pleased to see her Iowa friends got along so well with her New York friends. Watching Derek mingle effortlessly with everyone she knew she wanted to do something special tonight for him. Gathering Ana, Jessica, Sue and Selena she put her plan to work.

Taking a seat at the piano others had used earlier in the evening, Karen called for attention. "I have a favor to ask of all of you here. I would ask if you would indulge me for a few minutes as there is a song I've written but never performed before. So if it's a little rough please forgive me; Derek, my love, this is for you, I wrote it the day after we met and it was inspired by something you told me sitting in your hospital room. I hope you like it."

The room instantly still and the Brit moved to sit at a chair near the piano. The keys came alive and soon Karen's sultry voice filled the room.

" _ **You've been on my mind. I grow fonder every day, lose myself in time, just thinking of your face. God only knows, why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go. You're the only one I want."**_

" _ **I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before, every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all; You'll never know if you never try, to forgive your past and simple be mine. I dare you to let me be your one and only. I promise I'm worth it, to hold in your arms. So come on, and give me a chance to prove I am the one who can walk that mile until the end starts."**_

 _ **Her eyes never leaving Derek the director was lost in the moment. The crowded room gone as only the woman he loved existed. His mind went back to their conversation back in the hospital room. He remembered how he had hoped she realized he saw her more than just a singer and he wanted her to see more than a director. This song said it all. It was the song he heard her working on. He didn't know at the time it was his song. Listening to her words, he knew Karen Cartwright was his forever.**_

" _ **If I've been on your mind. You hang on every word I say, you lose yourself in time…."**_

This was exactly how she made him feel. She was the first person he thought of when he woke up and the dreams that filled his nights. As the second verse finished the harmony of the Ana, Jessica, Sue and Selena added to a new dimension to the melody. The song was brilliant.

When the song ended the room erupted in applause but Karen only cared about one person. Walking over to her British beau "I love you. You are my one and only." She said before embracing him. Her tear streaked face hidden in the crook of his neck. "I love you too and I will be here to hold you in my arms forever."


End file.
